The Jayfeather Show!
by Branchpelt The Cool
Summary: Jayfeather has a talk show! Come, watch it with me! ON HIATUS!
1. Pinestar

**This is Jayfeather's Talk Show! I hope you enjoy!**

"Hello!" Jayfeather mewed to the audience. "Welcome to The Jayfeather Show!" A cat held up a sign that said 'Clap', and the audience clapped. "Today we are interviewing... Pinestar!" The massive reddish-brown tom padded onto stage, and sat down.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Jayfeather!" He mewed charmingly. The crowd roared. Actually, it was the lion backstage, but let's just pretend it was the crowd for Jayfeather's sake.

"So," Jayfeather mewed. "Is it true that you became a kittypet?"

"Why yes Jayfeather, I did!" He mewed.

"Is it true that you did so because you were cowardly?" Jayfeather asked.

"Ugh... Yes, it is." Pinestar mewed, causing the crowd to boo.

"Coward!" Tigerstar yowled from behind the camera. Pinestar glared at him.

"I expected more from you son!" he hissed, causing Tigerstar to cry. The crowd boo-ed even louder.

"You made your son cry!" Nightcloud yowled accusingly.

"Quiet!" Jayfeather snapped. "Pinestar," He meowed after the crowed had quieted down. "Is it true you abandoned your mate and kit?" Pinestar gulped

"Yes..." He meowed shamefully, causing the crowd to roar angrily, for real this time, and Leopardfoot to cry, and Tigerstar to cry even harder.

"The only reason Tigerstar was evil, is because he didn't have a father to look after him!" Leopardfoot hissed through her tears. "And because he got Thistleclaw as his mentor!" The crowd glared at Sunstar.

"Sorry?" He mewed, and the crown turned back to the stage.

"Sorry?" Pinestar mewed. The crowd glared at him. Pinestar sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Is it true you listened to Goosefeather, and got Moonflower killed?" Jayfeather asked.

Pinestar gulped. "Yes." He whispered. The crowd roared angrily again, and Bluestar began to sob uncontrollably.

"That's it!" Tigerstar yowled, throwing himself at Pinestar. Bluestar got in front of the camera.

"This has been the Jayfeather Show! Tune in next time!" Fades to black.

**Did you like? Next time: Bluestar!**


	2. Bluestar

**Hello! This is episode two of Jayfeather's talk show! This time: Bluestar!**

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of The Jayfeather Show!" Jayfeather mewed, earning him a round claps from the crowd "Today, we have Bluestar!" The blue-grey she-cat padded onto stage.

"Hello, Jayfeather! How are you today?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm very good, thank you! Would you mind answering some questions?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Of course not! Fire away!" She mewed, earning a round of applause from the crowd.

"Who would you say, besides yourself, was the greatest ThunderClan leader?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Do you really need to ask? Firestar!" She exclaimed

"Why did you die?"

"Well..." She trailed off. "I jumped off a cliff to save Firestar! Though... he was still Fireheart back then... Good times, good times!" The crowd roared with applause.

"Now, would you like to talk about your auto-biography, 'It's Not Easy Being Blue'?" Jayfeather asked her once the applause had died down.

"Yes! It starts when I first opened my eyes! And it ends when I die! Very long, very good read! Their going to start making apprentices read it to learn history!" She boasted, earning yet another round of applause from the crowd.

"I hear you have also written a fictional romance novel?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes, I have!" She chirped, earning whoops from the crowd.

"What's it about?" Jayfeather asked her, looking very interested.

"It's called Fireye's Romance!" She told him eagerly. "Perfect for anyone!"

"Thank you for you time!" Jayfeather meowed. "This has been, The Jayfeather Show!" Tigerstar switched the camera of.

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did! R&R!**


	3. Raggedstar

**Episode three! Yippee! Today... RAGGEDSTAR! **

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of The Jayfeather show!" Redtail boomed into the mic backstage. "Today, Raggedstar!" The patchy-furred brown tabby padded onto stage, and sat down.

"Hello Jayfeather." he mewed formally.

"Hello Raggedstar!" Jayfeather mewed cheerily. It seems the happy pills are working. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind Jayfeather." He mewed back politely.

"Question number one," Jayfeather mewed. "Is it true that you had kits Yellowfang, the medicine cat?"

Raggedstar gulped. "Yes." The crowd boo-ed.

"Is it true that your son killed you?"

"Y-y-yes..." Raggedstar stuttered. The crowd glared at Brokenstar.

"Jerk..." Lionblaze muttered.

"I heard that!" Brokenstar hissed, throwing himself at Lionblaze. But, of course, Yellowfang killed him again with a loud _CRACK!_

"That solves that problem!" She hissed, sitting back down.

"Now can you see why I love her?" Raggedstar mewed to the crowd. "She's sassy!" The crowd nodded.

"Now, can you tell us about your new book, 'Yellow Is The Sassiest Color'?" Jayfeather asked him.

"Yes, it's about Yellowfang." Raggedstar answered. "It's compiled with interviews from 72 1/2 cats!"

"72 1/2?" Jayfeather asked confusedly.

"Halftail doesn't count as a full cat." Raggedstar informed Jayfeather.

"Oh... I see!" Jayfeather mewed understandingly. "Can you tell us about your auto-biography 'A Ragged Life Is The Life For Me'?"

"It's about me!" He mewed. ""Starting with my birth, ending with Brokenstar killing me for no reason!" The crowd cheered. "Only $9.95!"

"I'm buying that!" Tigerstar exclaimed from behind the camera.

"Hear, hear!" Firestar mewed from the crowd. Tigerstar ran out, and high-fived Firestar. That vacation he had got him very chill.

"How long did it take you to write it?" Jayfeather asked curiously.

"27 1/4 moons!" Raggedstar answered proudly. Jayfeather whistled.

"That must be one long book!" He mewed.

"795 pages!" Raggedstar told him with glee.

"Well, that's it for today, tune in next time to see Bramblestar!" Redtail's voice echoed through the room.

"Yeah, my son!" Tigerstar and Goldenflower yowled at the exact same time. Tigerstar switched the camera off.


	4. Bramblestar

**Episode four! Yippee! Bramblestar this time! :)**

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of The Jayfeather Show!" Redtail's voice boomed through the loud-speakers. "Today, Bramblestar!" the muscular brown tabby padded onto stage.

"Welcome Bramblestar!" Jayfeather mewed.

"Hello, Jayfeather. Yes, you can ask me some question's. I've watched this show before." Bramblestar mewed back.

"Is it true that Squirrelflight lied to you about me, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf being your kits?"

"Yes." Bramblestar mewed sadly.

"Is it true that you refused to talk to her for a while?"

"Yes. But, can you blame me? The cat I loved, the cat I trusted, lied to me?" The crowd gave some sympathetic mews.

"Is it true you are mates again?"

"Yes." He said. Squirrelflight purred in the crowd.

"Why?" Jayfeather asked.

"I realized that if I had to do something secret for my sister, would I really tell Squirrelflight? I had to be honest with myself, and after that, I couldn't stay away.

"Is it true that you trained with Tigerstar?" Bramblestar scowled, obviously not happy to be reminded.

"Yes." The crowd boo-ed.

"Why?"

"Because I was stupid. I thought, that having died, he would've given up his hoped of killing Firestar."

"Is it true you killed you brother to save Firestar?"

"Yes." The crowd cheered.

"Is it true that you killed him again to save Ivypool?"

"Yes." The crowd cheered even louder.

"Is it true that you were chosen to go on a journey to the sun-drown place?"

"Yes." Bramblestar mewed. A buzzer sounded.

"Agh!" Jayfeather hissed. "We're out of time! They cut our time in half!" Redtail's voice sounded on the loudspeaker.

"This has been, The Jayfeather Show! Tune in next time for Cinderheart!"

"Yeah! Cinderheart!" Lionblaze cheered. Tigerstar turned off the camera.


	5. AN Writers Block

**Hi guys! Sorry, but I might not update this for a while... i have writers block on this story. Nut, as soon as it passes, i will update!**

**Your favorite author,**

**HardcorePercabeth.**


End file.
